1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to trafficking data between a device and a target resource. More particularly, some embodiments of the invention initiate data traffic based on an indication of a power condition in a system resource.
2. Background Art
In a data trafficking system, efficient data trafficking often depends on how system components operate with respect to one another. For example, a data trafficking device trafficking data with a target resource in such a system may have to coordinate with various system resources, such as the target resource itself and/or interface resources which facilitate trafficking data between the target resource and the data trafficking device. Some systems include resources which can variously operate in different power states, where a given power state is associated with a particular capacity to facilitate data trafficking. For example, a particular system resource may be able to operate either in an active power state associated with its full capacity to facilitate data trafficking, or in an inactive power state associated with a lower capacity to facilitate data trafficking. Generally, higher capacities to facilitate data trafficking correspond to power states of system resources which consume more system power.
Complex systems may have one or more data trafficking devices variously trafficking data at any given time. As the scale of data trafficking in these systems increases, there is an increased likelihood that at any given time, a particular system resource will be required to operate in an active power state to facilitate some data trafficking initiated by a particular data trafficking device. Over time, this increased likelihood results in a system resource having to more frequently remain in an active state, operating at higher rates of power consumption for longer periods of time. This increased likelihood also results in system resources having to come out of inactive or power managed states after shorter periods of lowered power consumption. Also, this increased likelihood results in system resources having to more frequently switch between higher and lower power states associated with higher and lower capacities to facilitate data trafficking. Consequently, system resources which can variously operate in different power states are more likely to cause increased system power consumption and inefficiently switch power states as the amount of data trafficking in the system increases.